mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
THX Deep Note
THX Deep Note is a sound effect created by James A. Moorer. Description The U.S. trademark registration for the first version of the sound contains this description of it:"Trademark Applications and Registrations Retrieval (TARR)". United States Patent and Trademark Office. Retrieved December 3, 2006. The THX logo theme consists of 30 voices over seven measures, starting in a narrow range, 200 to 400 Hz, and slowly diverting to preselected pitches encompassing three octaves. The 30 voices begin at pitches between 200 Hz and 400 Hz and arrive at pre-selected pitches spanning three octaves by the fourth measure. The highest pitch is slightly detuned while there are double the number of voices of the lowest two pitches. Lucasfilm version (1983 - 2015) The first version of the Deep Note called Wings made its debut before the second THX trailer, Broadway, that preceded the premiere showing of Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi on May 25, 1983. Two different interpretations of the note ran concurrently with the 1983 version in both the Grand trailer and the mid-90s reorchestration of the Cimarron trailer, composed and conducted by the late James Horner. The original Cimarron trailer debuted in May 1988, with the release of Ron Howard’s Willow. The original sound mix of the Cimarron trailer was recalled in 1992, due to complaints from cinema projectionists, by claiming it “blew up cinema speakers,” which led to the use of the more common symphonic mix by James Horner. Users on YouTube found portions of the original mix, when a user found a bootlegged micro-cassette recording of the original mix of the trailer. The original trailer has yet to be found in high quality. The Deep Note originally transitioned from a soft to loud intensity, and over the years has been remixed digitally, as new technology developed. In 1992, the Deep Note was registered with the United States Patent and Trademark Office<"uspto-thxdeepnote"> In 1993, the Deep Note was cut short and pitched higher (ending in an E chord rather than a D), to save time for Laserdisc and again in 1995 for VHS. The next trailer; entitled Grand; premiered during the theatrical release of Jurassic Park on June 11, 1993. That logo consists of a Star Wars-esque laser beam cutting to a foggy crimson red background illuminating the screen accompanying with high pitch squealing noises for a few seconds before the corporate logo moves upward in a 90-degree angle in the center of the screen. This trailer, according to The THX Ultimate Demo Disc, was designed by Industrial Light & Magic and sound designed by David Slusser and Marco d'Ambrosio of Skywalker Sound. On July 3, 1996, with the debut of Tex in the theatrical premiere of Independence Day, the Deep Note was low-pitched and cut short which is different than other versions. It was later used in the DVD version of the digitally mastered variant of the iconic Broadway trailer in 1997, then later with both the Ziegfeld and Tex Action trailers in 2006. 2001 would be the year when the Cavalcade trailer unveiled to theaters and home media releases based on the trailer seen on the 2000 Ultimate Edition DVD release of the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day; as seen in prints of many movies. Both that logo and the 2007 Amazing Life trailer had the Deep Note been cut short to the single note (where both sounds stay in one pitch), in favor of other sound effects, Performed by Lost in the Sky. However, in the last mentioned trailers to use the 1983 note, both based on the famous Broadway trailer, the sound was played in full. The sound is perceived as louder than it actually is; sound designer Gary Rydstrom explains that, "from a technical standpoint, 'Deep Note' just feels loud because it has a spectrum of frequencies that grows from small to large." James A. Moorer said in a 2005 interview, "I like to say that the THX sound is the most widely recognized piece of computer-generated music in the world. This may or may not be true, but it sounds cool!" Although Moorer had initially claimed that the score consisted of about 20,000 lines of code, he subsequently corrected the statement and elaborated: The original 30-year-old C program is 325 lines, and the “patch” file for the synthesizer was 298 more lines. I guess it just felt like 20,000 lines when I did it. Given that it was written and debugged in 4 days, I can’t claim the programming chops to make 20,000 lines of working code that quickly. But, to synthesize it in real time, in 1983, took 2 years to design and build a 19” rack full of digital hardware and 200,000 lines of system code to run the synthesizer. All that was already done, so I was building on a large foundation of audio processing horsepower, both hardware and software. Consequently, a mere 325 lines of C code and 298 lines of audio patching setup for the 30 voices was enough to invoke the audio horsepower to make the piece. Remastered (2005 - Present) n 2005, THX introduced the Science of Sensation trailer, which featured a brand new Deep Note, that sounds similar to the original, although various new voices were overlaid and some voices reach their final pitches before others. This version would be used on all new trailers, except for the Eclipse trailer. Regenerated (2015 - Present) In April 2015, THX introduced a new trailer named Eclipse, which is accompanied by an updated, more powerful version of the Deep Note, also created by Moorer. It is described as being "intensely more complex, taking the audience on an epic sensory journey unlike anything they've experienced before." This version of the Deep Note was created entirely digitally so it could play on Dolby Digital 7.1 and Dolby Atmos systems, and Moorer created 30-second, 45-second, and 60-second versions of it. Moorer used around eighty voices in the remake, as opposed to thirty in the original 1983 version. In an interview with Yahoo!, Moorer said "I kept thinking: That’s the way I wanted it to sound originally. I think it’s as far as you can take it." list of media that uses the THX deep note TV shows *The Big Bang Theory **"The White Asparagus Triangulation" ***Offscreen as Sheldon and his friends are at the Theater at -1.5 pitch *The Simpsons **Burns 'Heir ***As all the people, and the simpsons family are at the theater. Movies *6 Underground *Over the Hedge **Where Spike accidentally turns on the TV. THX Logo Variations *Wings (1983) **The first logo ever seen for Star Wars: Return of the Jedi *Broadway (1984 - 1997) *Broadway video (1997 - 2006) **-1.5 pitch on DVD and +2 pitch on VHS *Cavalcade (2001 - Present) *Tex (1996 -present) **-1.5 pitch *Tex: Moo Can (1997 - Present) **With the cows mooing *Tex: Behind the Scenes (2006 - present) **As Tex escapes from the Car in -1.5 pitch *Ziegfeld (2006 - Present) **-1.5 pitch *Shrek (2001) *Horton Hears a Who (2007) **Musical Wisps (2012) **Broadway 3D (2010 - Present) *Genesis (2019 - Present) *Eclipse (2015 - Present) *Sphere (2014 - Present) *Bounty (2003) *Science of Sensation (2005 - Present) *Broadway (2000) *Amazing Life (2007 - Present) *Terminator 2 Video Gallery THX trailer -Wings- High Quality THX Broadway (1983-1997) Trailer With Original Audio THX Broadway (1983-1997) Trailer THX Broadway (1983-1997) Trailer With 90s Audio THX Broadway (1983-1997) Trailer With SDDS THX Broadway Digitally Mastered Extended Version THX Logo Thx Broadway Digitaly Mastered Extended Version V2 THX Broadway (Disney VHS Edition) Improved Quality THX - Cimarron (Original Mix, 1988-1992?) Restored v2.1 THX trailer -Cimarron- High Quality THX trailer -Grand- High Quality THX Grand (2001 DVD Version) THX trailer -The Simpsons- High Quality THX trailer -Tex- Long version High Quality THX Tex (Digitally Mastered Variant) THX trailer -Tex- High Quality THX "Tex" trailer (2003) THX "Tex" trailer (2005) THX "Tex" trailer (1996 2006) THX "Moo Can" trailer (2000) THX "Moo Can" trailer (2005) THX trailer -Broadway 2000- High Quality THX Cavalcade (2001) HD 1080p THX Cavalcade Terminator 2 - THX Logo (T-1000) THX "Shrek" trailer (Remastered) (2006) THX - Bounty (2003) THX trailer -Science- consumer version High Quality THX trailer -Ziegfeld- High Quality THX trailer -Tex 3 Action- High Quality THX Amazing Life THX Horton THX LINCOLN CAR AUDIO SOUND SYSTEM TRAILER THX The Audience is Listening HD 1080p THX "Broadway" 2010 trailer (9 16 2011 Pt. 1) (1080p HD) THX Broadway 3D THX Musical Wisp Theatrical Sound System Trailer HD-Enhanced THX Trailer Sphere (2015) THX - Eclipse (Long Version) UHD 4K THX Eclipse THX but it's owned by razor THX - Eclipse (Warren Theatres 1 minute version) HD 1080p THX Deep Note Trailer 2019 (4K) – Genesis THX Logo (The Big Bang Theory) Audio Samples Category:Sound Effects